Two People Who Hated James Potter & One Who Didn't
by OstentatiousNature
Summary: The narrative of the two people who hated James Potter and one that loved him.


The Two People who Hated James Potter and One Who Didn't

By: Natilie Sawada

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"For there will always be guys like Potter.  
Who'll quench the flame like it's a game with drops of water  
He'll never ever think her perfect as I thought her..."

-Guys Like Potter

From: A Very Potter Sequel

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Severus Snape hated James Potter. He embodied everything Severus hated because James was everything he wanted to be and couldn't.

He hated James because James was the one who loved her because he saw Lily when she was happy and smiling and at her best. He hated James because Severus was the one who loved Lily because he saw her crying and wretched and still so breathtakingly beautiful…yet James was the one who got her in the end.

He hated James because Potter showed the world that good guys always finish last in the end—that dedication and unconditional love will get you nowhere.

He hated James Potter because he took the one thing Severus wanted more than anything in the entire world.

He hated James Potter because it was his bullying that had forced him to say those awful, disgusting things to his beloved Lily and her beautiful eyes.

He hated James Potter because he knew deep inside it wasn't James's fault, that it was ultimately himself who'd driven her away. But he hated James because the possibility of not blaming someone else was simply too much to bear.

Severus Snape hated James Potter because, in the end, it was easier than hating himself.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"To leave behind, or to be left behind…I wonder which hurts more."

-Fruits Basket By: Natsuki Takaya

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Petunia Evans hated James Potter.

She hated him because she'd never really hated her sister. The rage she felt for being left behind had to go somewhere.

At first it had been the letter that had drawn her sister from Petunia's life. But that was only schooling. In some small part of her mind, Petunia had disillusioned herself into thinking Lily would come back.

Petunia hated James because he was the one taking her away from good…the final nail in the board. James Potter was the manifestation of the realization that Petunia would never truly get her sister back.

Petunia hated James because he was the one Lily had chosen to walk beside. And of course he was part of that other world—the bars of which were barred to her. He was on the other side, waving back at her, his arm around Lily, leading her farther and farther away.

Petunia hated James because he had everything that Petunia had ever had taken from her after Lily had received that letter…

Petunia hated James because he got to know Lily better than even her sister knew her.

Petunia hated James Potter because he'd gotten a magical letter by way of owl and she hadn't.

Petunia Evans hated James Potter because, in the end, it was easier than hating herself.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"Freedom is for honest people. No man who is not himself honest can be…"

-By: L. Ron Hubbard

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Lily Evans never hated James Potter…not really.

At first, she despised him yes, but as she grew to know him, Lily realized that his arrogance was only a glowing confidence that nothing on earth could shift James Potter from his path. She realized that the teasing was only to catch her attention because he was too shy to actually just ask her out.

Lily slowly turned malice to a creeping adoration once she peeled back the layers of James Potter and grew to knew the boy inside.

Lily loved James because he was unflinching in his duty to protect everyone he loved. She loved him because he was a boy, and soon a man, that lived life as if each day were his last.

Lily loved James because when she was with him, she was living quickly and fiercely and fully.

And she loved him because at random times, once he got over his boyish shyness, he would look into her eyes and with an unfaltering gaze and tell her she was beautiful.

Lily loved James because as she grew to love him, she watched him grow himself, watched him become a man who loved his wife and his son and his best friends with everything he was.

She loved him because in this world so full of hate and fear, James was the one who would look at her with a grin full of sunshine and hope for their future and their life together.

Lily loved James Potter because he was a man who loved so truly and completely that it encompassed everything he was a part of…including James.

Lily Evans loved James Potter, because in the end, he was the one who loved himself.

~fin~


End file.
